


Conditioning

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [2]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Conditioning, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insano has clones and is training them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://taekarado.livejournal.com/21601.html?thread=2045025#t2045025).

“Good morning, boys.” The un—no, very, very welcome voice of their Master cut through the sleepy morning. “Hope you had a good night’s sleep?” He was coming in and they woke up almost instantly, sitting up in the hopes that He was going to be nice today. “Good, good,” He continued, as though they had answered. “Let’s see how much you remember from yesterday.”

He turned to one. “Linkara, my dear, come here.” Linkara crawled forward immediately, remembering what had happened when he resisted yesterday. The drugs that had rendered him immobile, the shocks that got more intense the longer he disobeyed. He went to his Master instantly and got on his knees. “Good,” Master Insano said. “Now get to work.” He pushed His scrub pants down a bit.

Linkara did so, sucking Insano down without hesitation or complaint, hoping that today would be a better day than yesterday. He choked a bit as his Master pushed his head all the way down and started thrusting, but he adjusted as quickly as he could. Wouldn’t disobey Him. Wouldn’t hurt Him. Wouldn’t hate Him for taking his life away and putting him down here and making him be like this…

Insano pushed him back. “Good,” He said. “Spoony, it’s your turn.”

Linkara crawled back and Spoony moved up to take his place, but Linkara already knew it was going to be a rough day for his fellow-sub. Spoony went to work as he was supposed to, but a few minutes in, Insano yelped and slapped Spoony away. Linkara winced. That never meant anything good.

“Oh, Spoony,” Insano said softly. “You always were stubborn.” He smirked. “Looks like you get to test my latest experiment.”

Spoony glared at Him and it was all Linkara could do not to scold his friend for angering their Master. Insano kept smirking as He tucked Himself away. “Come,” He commanded. Spoony refused to budge and Insano hit him again. “I said, come.”

Spoony followed Insano to the lab table. Linkara could only watch, wide-eyed as Spoony was strapped down onto it. The table was raised so Spoony was upright, the back of the table to Linkara.

Insano looked around. “Linkara, come over here and watch,” He ordered. Linkara whimpered, not wanting to see what was going to happen. “Come! Or you’ll get the same.” Linkara crawled around the table and fixed his eyes on Spoony.

Insano lowered a device that vaguely resembled a salon hairdryer over Spoony’s head. “What Spoony is about to experience is very unpleasant,” Insano said conversationally, as though Linkara were a fellow scientist whom He was explaining the process to. “He is going to see a number of images having to do with violence and disobedience. At the same time, he is going to feel intense pain, similar to an electrical shock, but ongoing and more intense.” He pressed a few buttons and pulled a switch.

The screaming started almost immediately and Linkara marveled at the fact that nobody upstairs could hear it. Then again, he couldn’t be sure there was anyone upstairs…unless the man who wore Spoony’s face and lived his life was there, ignoring the suffering underneath him.

After all, why would he care? Linkara felt, in his heart, that they were the originals, the ones who had experienced life and love and laughter, but Insano had told him, time and again, that they were clones, made to serve Him and Him alone. Linkara couldn’t believe that, but he couldn’t prove that he was the original, that they had lost anything.

Spoony was screaming louder now, twitching as if trying to get away, but the straps on the table were too tight. Insano kept it up for several minutes before finally throwing the switch and allowing Spoony to breathe.

“Will you do it right this time?” He asked. Spoony nodded, tears trailing down his face. “Good,” Insano continued, taking the device away and unstrapping Spoony from the table. Spoony fell to his knees instantly and went back to work on Insano’s cock.

Linkara watched intently, praying that Spoony would do nothing further to anger Insano today. And for once, he didn’t, merely swallowed as Insano finally came. Insano smiled at him. “Good boy,” He said. “I know you’ll make a fine toy soon.” He checked the time. “Oh, but I’m afraid I have to go now. Have to go get some necessary components for my experiments…provided you don’t stop me, Linkara.” He laughed, knowing that Linkara had been trained not to fight Him.

That had been the first thing to go, the instinct to stop Insano’s villainy. Linkara had been given a drug that made him feel sick, then shown footage of his battles with Insano. He soon learned to associate the illness with the battles and any desire to continue them went away.

It was small comfort to know that the man living his life may yet stop Insano.

The scientist continued laughing as He left the lab. Linkara waited to be sure He was gone before he crawled to Spoony. “Are you okay?” he whispered.

“No,” Spoony said. “How could I be okay? He took everything from us…made us like this…able to remember but unable to get away. And it hurts and…” He took several shuddering breaths. “And in the end, what are we going to be? A couple of empty shells, here to fuck or be fucked and nothing else.”

“Maybe it won’t be so bad,” Linkara suggested hopelessly. “I mean…he feeds us. And we get off sometimes…”

“When he wants,” Spoony pointed out. “And meanwhile, there are other people living our lives and running our show! And I know that he says we’re just clones, that they didn’t take anything from us, but I still feel like they did…and how do we know he’s telling the truth and they aren’t the clones?”

Linkara shrugged. “Does it matter?” he asked. “We’re his…and we’re going to be here forever. So…why not make the best of it?”

“How can I make the best of this?” Spoony asked.

Linkara grinned. “Well, if I know me, Insano’s going to be busy for a while. And if I know you, there’s only one good way to work out your frustrations.”

Spoony almost smiled back. “Well, then,” he said softly. “Come work it out…”

Linkara did so, kissing Spoony in every aching muscle, neither one noticing the camera above them. Insano smirked as they moved around into a mutually pleasurable position. Oh, yes, the conditioning was taking very well.


End file.
